Simplify the following expression: ${-(-3a+14)-8(-1+a)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-3a+14}{)} - 8(-1+a) $ $ {3a-14} - 8(-1+a) $ Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ 3a-14 {-8(}\gray{-1+a}{)} $ $ 3a-14 + {8-8a} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {3a - 8a} {-14 + 8}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-5a} {-14 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-5a} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $-5a-6$